


Living together

by RiRi01



Category: K (Anime), 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiRi01/pseuds/RiRi01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Akashi Kuniyuki and Fushimi Saruhiko live in together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living together

**Author's Note:**

> 1/Akashi Kuniyuki from Touken Ranbu looks like Saruhiko.  
> 2/ It is originally roleplay between me and my friend as Saruhiko and Akashi

Never before has Saruhiko hated his life so much.

_Flashback_

_**_-At Munakata’s office- ___**_

___“Fushimi-kun, this sword is for you”- Munakata put the sword called Akashi Kuniyuki on Saruhiko’s hand ._ _ _

___“I refuse” – he replied “It is unlike of you to give someone such a treasure, Captain. Also, my sword is still in good condition._ _ _

___“Do you doubt my kindness “ He gave a fake frown “This is an order. I don’t take a “no “ answer .”_ _ _

___“Tch” – he clicked “ Hey, don’t abuse your power, Captain”_ _ _

___Then, he reductantly took the gift and left the room without noticed the smirk from the Blue King .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _

___Returning to his room, he put the sword on the table, opened his wardrobe to take some clothings and take a bath._ _ _

___“What a troublesome day”-soaked in the bathtub, he mused. He had lots of work, but those people in Special Ops as well as his supervisor make his workload increasing._ _ _

___“That Douyouji guy. Is he a elementary student? His report is full of mistakes. It took me lots of time to complete the task.” – he grumbled_ _ _

___After taking a bath, he tended to get some sleep to forget the trouble in whole day. However, life is unfair. No sooner had he stepped out the bathroom than a “Bump”bang with the smoke engulfed his room. By the time he composed himself, he realized that there was a purplette with a strange appearance in front of him ._ _ _

___“Who the hell are you?” He throw the knives toward that guy._ _ _

___He avoided his attack and appear right after his back unexpectedly “Haizz, it is so rude. How can you treat your sword like this, Saruhiko? "_ _ _

___“How do you know my name?”_ _ _

___“What, seriously? My name is Akashi Kuniyuki, the tachi that you owned, Fushimi Saruhiko.”_ _ _

___“What?” he asked with surprise_ _ _

___“There is something wrong”- he thought_ _ _

___“Dammit Captain” he cursed Munakata.” What the hell did he give me? Shit, how can I rid of it? Captain, don’t you dare to get away from this .”_ _ _

___End Flashback ____ _

____Anh now, he, Fushimi Saruhiko, third-in-command of Scepter 4, has to live with this guy and his Captain know nothing about this._ _ _ _

**End chap 1 ******

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first English fic, so it may have grammar mistakes (because English is not my first language)  
> Please easy on me


End file.
